I Zombie
by Kody Wright
Summary: "The fever was brutal. It was the worst fever I had ever had in my whole life…My body ached like nothing I had ever endured before and my bones felt like glass. Oh, thank god it's over and I made it." - a local paramedic in Rick's home town makes a shocking discovery. 1st person POV. Life is hard, it's even harder for a zombie. OC zombie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fever was brutal. It was the worst fever I had ever had in my whole life…My body ached like nothing I had ever endured before and my bones felt like glass. Oh, thank god it's over and I made it.

I was terrified to be honest. One of those…"Things" bit me. I heard no one ever survives this plague that has been hoisted upon us. But I survived. I'm laying here in bed, looking at the white tiled ceiling of the hospital room. And I am alive. I am truly alive and well. I don't feel any pain at all. It's blissful to feel no pain.

I'm waiting for my nurse to come for I have not seen here in some time. Hmm, I wonder where she is. Maybe she is overwhelmed with patients from this outbreak? Oh, what a strange outbreak this has been. I heard someone say those "things" walking about were dead people…Walking dead people who seemed to have lost all humanity and turned into animals. I suppose that could be true. I really don't know.

I think I will get up and stretch for a minute. I sit up and pull back the covers of the bed. Hmm, my legs look a tad funny. They seem pale, even a bit bluish in color. Odd, I'll have to have the doctor look at that. I hoist myself up and I feel a bit wobbly. I find walking is most difficult and my joints seem stiff and unforgiving. I suppose it could be from lying in bed for so long. Maybe it's arthritis? Boy, it feels rigamortis!

I wander into the bathroom and turn on the faucet. Funny thing, my hand is the same bluish color. Hmm, no water…I could really use some water right now too. I glance up to the mirror and look at my face. Well, that's a funny color for me. I look kind of purple for some odd reason. Then I notice a smell. Hmm, what is that smell? I smell my armpit. Oh, man I smell like road-kill. I feel my face, I need to shave. My dark brown hair needs brushing and good shampoo. I truly need a bath. But I have no running water…Very strange indeed. I think I should go out and find my nurse and find out why my skin looks so weird.

So I walk out of my room and stand in an empty hall. There is no staff to be found. I start to walk down the hall looking for anyone to help me. The place seems deserted and messy. What happened to everyone? Am I alone here?

I walk outside still wearing the hospital gown and find a most disturbing scene. There I see those "things," those hideous things wandering aimlessly about the grounds of the hospital. Some are wearing hospital gowns and other dressed in scrubs. I walk up to the nearest one. It appears to be a female with blonde hair wearing a pair of blue scrubs. I tap her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," I stated.

She turned and looked at me with the most glassy-eyed stare. She shuffled back and forth and groaned incoherently. Her skin seemed to be rotting from her face.

"Are you a nurse?" I asked. I find talking difficult and I am speaking much slower than normal.

She just turned and started to shuffle away from me.

I stand here rather puzzled. I look about and every living being seems to have turned into one of those things that bit me. I ponder…Could I be one of those things too?

I think I will go home and see if I can find some answers. I walk to the parking lot and find my car is still here. I also discover military vehicles are here as well. I see more of those things wearing military uniforms shuffling about aimlessly.

"Hey," I call out.

I get no reply from these brain-dead things. Disgusted I open my car door and find that I left my keys in the ignition. I was in such a hurry to get to the hospital that I forgot them. I started the engine and proceeded to drive home.

As I drive down the road I find the streets are mostly empty. Those things, those zombie looking things are hobbling about like, like…Well…Dead people!

I arrive home and park my car in the driveway. My house seems fine but where are all my neighbors? The neighborhood seems to be a ghost town. Everyone is just gone. I enter my house through the side door. It's not a big house, just a small two story single residence with white siding and black shutters. A white picket fence decorates the front yard and I must admit the lawn needs mowing badly. I drop my keys on the white top kitchen table and then look about.

Hmm, my kitchen seems to be in disarray. The oak cupboards are open and someone stole my food. Who would break into a man's house and steal his food? This is most odd! I am ever so thirsty so I go to the kitchen sink for some water and find there is no running water. The water department must be down for the whole town.

I then go to my pantry and find some bottled water that I had placed in storage. I grab a bottle and suck it down. Oh, the water seems so good. I grab another and start to suck that bottle down as well. I have never been so thirsty.

As I am drinking the water I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I move just in time as some huge bald black man comes at me with an ax from behind. I grab his wrist and shove him up against the wall. I have no idea where I found the strength to do that but somehow I did.

"Drop it," I demand.

The black man's eyes grew wide, "You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk," I huffed back. "What are you doing in my house?"

He squinted at me and looked close into my eyes, "Your eyes…"

I asked, "What about them?"

"They are blue," he seemed rather baffled.

"I've always had blue eyes," I inform. "Now why are you in my house?"

"This is your house?" he asked me.

"I just said that," I huffed annoyed.

His thick finger poked at my cheek, "You're one of them…Things."

"I am not," I insisted. "I was bit but I'm fine."

"Buddy," he stated, "You're dead."

"I am not," I insisted. Surely one would know if they were dead or not.

He let the ax down and suggested, "Do you have a pulse?"

I released my grip and checked my wrist. Strange, I couldn't find my pulse but that doesn't mean I'm dead. I'm a paramedic, I should know if I am dead or not. I take the axe to make sure I am not attacked again and go to my closet in the kitchen. I find my medic bag and dig out my stethoscope and listen. I listen and listen. I adjust the ear piece and listen again. Funny, I can't hear any breathing or my heart beat. I find a finger SO2 monitor and place it on. It reads nothing.

"Um?" I must admit I am confused.

The man insisted, "You're dead."

"I am not," I huffed.

"You're a walker," he told me, "except you can talk."

I asked, "Those things wandering around outside can't talk?"

He shook his head, "You got bit and died like they did. But when you came back…You must have kept some of your brain. Otherwise you would be dumb and slow like those things."

"Do I really look dead?" I asked.

He nodded, "But not as dead as them."

"Great," I rolled my eyes. "I'm a walking corpse."

"No man…You still got your brain," he reminded me.

I looked at his clothes and realized they looked familiar. He was wearing a black T-shirt with "medic" written across the back and a pair of jeans.

"Where did you get that shirt?" I asked him.

"I found it in your things," he informed. "I figured the owner wasn't coming back."

"You figured wrong," I informed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dolan…Tom Dolan," he stated. "And you?"

"Fred Jackson," I introduced myself. I took a seat at the table and realized what I have become. I'm a zombie. "Zombie Fred," I miffed.

"Well, 'Zombie Fred.' I hope you don't plan on eating me."

I looked back up disgusted, "Why would I do that?"

"That's what the walkers do," he informed. "They attack and eat the living."

"I just want water," I told him. I pondered the assertion, "Why would they even have a need to eat? Their digestive systems would be shut down?"

"Good question," he agreed. "So, you were a paramedic?"

"I am a firefighter and a paramedic," I informed.

Dolan took a seat across from me at the table, "Well…Maybe you need to see a doctor? I mean…You're different, man. You might hold some sort of key to understanding this outbreak."

"The hospital is empty and the town has those things wandering all over the place," I informed.

"Oh, I know. I'm hiding from them."

"In my house?" I asked.

"It's as good as any other," he told me.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. I breathed. It was my first conscious breath. Then I sat and waited for another but nothing happened.

"I'm a zombie," I reminded myself.

"I can tell…You also smell like one," he informed. "Man, if you come across another living sole and they will go right for your head."

"Why my head?" I wondered.

"It's in the brain," he pointed to his own skull. "Something in here that makes them mobile. To stop them you have to take out the brain."

"That's why you were holding an axe over my head?" I asked astonished.

"I thought you were one of them," he nodded. He looked at me with a contorted face, "But you're not one of them. You're different. You're eyes are normal and you can talk and think. Did you drive your car?"

I nodded, "Yup."

Dolan suggested, "I hear the CDC is searching for a cure. You're not all dead. Maybe you can help and they can help you come back all the way."

"The nearest CDC is in Atlanta," I reminded.

Dolan insisted, "We need to get you there."

"Alright," I agreed. I saw no reason to stay now that my whole town was full of zombies. "We will leave at first light."

**Later**

The night was terrible. I couldn't sleep and I actually wanted to sleep. But, no matter how hard I tried I could not. I stayed in my living room with Tom Dolan who had nailed boards across my front door and windows. He hung my heavy wool blankets over the boarded up windows to keep the other zombies from seeing any light for that apparently would attract them.

I'm not sure why light would attract a zombie. Perhaps it was the soft glow much like a mosquito attracted to the soft blue glow of a bug zapper? Either way, I wasn't about to be the bug or the zapper. I want nothing to do with this whole zombie thing. I don't want to be a walker, a zombie or whatever they are called. I just want to be me again.

Dolan ate as he sat on my couch. He was rather hospitable considering it not even his house. I must say, that was pleasant surprise. He offered me some food but I found I didn't wish to eat. I simply wanted water. I was dying of thirst or so it felt like it.

Dolan noted, "You drink a lot of water."

"I can't believe how thirsty I am," I admitted. "I feel like I'm in the desert."

"You feel hot?" he asked.

I pondered the question, "Kind of…My throat is dry."

Dolan puckered in thought, "Maybe some Gatorade might help? I bet you lost a lot of fluids from the fever."

"It might," I agreed. His suggestion did indeed make sense.

The morning sun crept through the cracks of the boarded up windows. I let out another deep breath. That was the second time I breathed. I waited for another but my chest remained still.

"You still with me, Chief?" he asked concerned.

I nodded, "I'm still here…Why do you ask?"

He admitted, "Just making sure you didn't turn all the way."

"I was listening for my breath," I confessed. "I breathed for the second time."

Dolan cocked his head and squinted, "You mean you are waiting for you to breathe?"

I nodded.

"Wow," he sighed, "I can't imagine that feeling."

I wondered, "You think I should bring my pistol with me?"

Dolan seemed surprised, "You have a gun in here? Cause, I looked and didn't find anything."

"Upstairs," I informed and rose to my feet. I still felt wobbly, like my legs were made of gelatin. I led him up the staircase and went to my recreation room.

"Yo man, that door is locked," he informed.

I reached above the door and retrieved the key. I must have had a smirk on my face for he gave me a dirty look. I unlocked the door and welcomed the only other living person I found into my special room.

My rec-room was full of hunting gear, mounted deer heads, fishing gear, a billiard table and a portable wooden bar on the corner. It was truly as my friend Rick's wife Lori would put it…"A man cave."

Dolan looked about, "Dude, this is cool."

"Yup," I had to agree. "I have a few friends who are deputy sheriffs. You should see how Sean and Rick party here. Boy, cops really do know how throw back a few beers." I went to the gun safe and opened it.

Dolan looked in over my shoulder, "Whoa…You got a small arsenal."

"I inherited most of it from my father and grandfather," I informed. I then found the gun belt for my grandfather's Colts. They were a collector's item, two Colt single action 44 caliber revolvers with ivory grips and chrome plating. I placed the belt around my hips and tightened it. I then heard a loud pop from my body.

Dolan lifted an eyebrow, "Boy I hope you didn't break something just now."

"Me too," I had to agree. I stepped back and forth to see if I was able to move and found I was stuck on the right leg. I bent halfway over and pushed hard with my hand and felt the joint go back into place. "That's better," I nodded.

Dolan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You just dislocated your hip and put it back in. You didn't feel any pain?"

I shook my head, "Not a thing."

"Damn, brother!" he huffed.

I dug out my father's pistol from when he was in the service. It was a Colt model 1911 complete with holster and webbed belt.

"You know how to use this?" I asked him.

His eyes settled on the old pistol, "I certainly do." His hand gently grasped the weapon and he looked it over. "How old is this gun?"

"My dad carried it in Vietnam," I informed.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yup," I then handed him the mag pouch and two spares. "You take my dad's pistol and I'll take my grandfather's stuff." I then found the rifle my grandfather carried during the Second World War.

Dolan asked, "You by any chance have an M-16 in there?"

I handed him my 357 lever action rifle, "You use this," I informed.

"Big boy," he nodded. "But I would like an M-16."

"I don't have one!" Seriously? Who has an M-16 lying around the house?

Dolan then found the rest of the guns and he was most disappointed. He made a face as he held one of my many derringers before me.

"Seriously man?"

I handed him the belt buckle that held the derringer, "You never know when you might need that little pistol."

"A two shot derringer?" he argued.

"It will do the trick," I assured.

He then found my other antique Colt, a 25 caliber vest pocket semi-auto. He held the gun up before me.

"A baby 1911?" he asked hoping against all hope.

"It's a twenty-five," I rebutted.

Dolan huffed, "What am I supposed to do with this? The bullet will bounce off the walker."

"At close range it will do damage," I remarked.

"I don't want to get that close," he argued.

"Better than nothing," I countered.

"Not by much," he huffed. He then found the bows on the wall. "Bow hunt?" he gathered.

"Long bow champ," I grinned. "You know how to use a bow?"

He nodded, "Compound bow."

"You take the compound and I'll stick with the long bow," I suggested.

"What about the crossbow and recurve?" he wondered.

"We will take it all," I pondered. "Load up my car and head to Atlanta."

"Gonna need to find some gas," he informed.

"There are cars all up and down the street, just siphon out what we need," I suggested.

"You know how dangerous that is with those walkers out there?" he asked me.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I couldn't see the big deal but then again if the others were attacking the non-infected people then I suppose that could be dangerous.

Dolan smirked at me, "You know…Since you're a walker…You should be able to blend right in with them."

I had to agree, "I know. But once we get away from the other walkers…What about the folks who are like you and not infected? You tried to crack my skull open with an axe. I certainly won't blend in with them. I mean look at me! My face is purple."

Dolan pondered, "We can swing by the local pharmacy on the way out."

"Why?" I wondered.

"We will need to get you some makeup," he suggested, "and deodorant….Lots of deodorant."

I felt my face, "I'll have to shave."

Dolan grinned, "Don't worry, Fred. I will have you looking normal in no time."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, I got the gas can and hose and I'm now siphoning off gas from my neighbor's car tanks. Needless to say, this job sucks. Not only does gas smell bad, it taste bad too. And I think my body is far more flammable than before…I certainly don't want anyone to light a match around me.

I thought perhaps I should dress in my fireman's uniform today, figuring that it might help distract people from really looking at my skin. Dolan had helped me wash my hair and I shaved using bottled water before leaving the house. I also placed my turnout gear and helmet in the car as well and grabbed my radio just in case I could find someone on bandwidth.

I had Dolan gather food and water for our trip and stay as much out of sight as possible for I noticed that some odd reason he smelled like think juicy steak. The aroma was that of a barbeque rising from the man. No man ever smelled so good before. Good enough to eat! I decided it was best if he and his aroma stayed away from the other walkers.

After completing my task I slid down behind the wheel of my very packed small four door gray sedan. I had one can of gas in the trunk and a full tank. Dolan got into the passenger's side of the car.

Dolan placed his seatbelt on, "Okay, Chief…Ready?"

I asked, "Why are you bothering with the seatbelt?"

Dolan puckered in thought, "Guess I don't have to worry about a ticket, huh?"

"Nope," I agreed. I started the car and we started down the street being careful to avoid hitting any walkers. We went directly to the local pharmacy and it was deserted as far as I could see.

After parking in front of shattered glass doors we both emerged from the car. I looked around to be sure there were no walkers. I spotted one lurking downwind of us.

"Tom," I instructed, "Get right beside me. There is a walker downwind."

"So," he shrugged.

"Do you have any idea how normal people smell to a walker?" I asked him.

He shrugged with a blank stare.

"Like a juicy T-bone on a grill," I informed.

"Really?" he asked wide-eyed.

I nodded.

He got right beside me and hoped the walker in the distance wouldn't pick up his scent as we walked into the store. After getting past the broken glass we cased out the store. It was a mess, the place was in disarray. Empty shelves and items spewed over the floor.

Dolan informed me, "Let's get to the makeup department."

Nodding I followed him to the cosmetics and looked over the array of options. Needless to say I know nothing about the subject.

"Where do we start?" I wondered.

Dolan looked over the selection, "You need foundation. You need to have a normal skin color."

I couldn't help but ask, "How do you know that?"

He shrugged, "Four sisters and I was the youngest. Needless to say…They used me for practice."

"Oh," I replied. I watched in amazement as he found the right skin tone and then went on to gather powders and liners. He knew all about it and he studied my face for what he would need to do to make me look normal again.

"We will need a lot," he mentioned. "We will need to cover your hands too. And don't let anyone see your legs or any skin not covered…Got it?"

"I got it." Then it hit me, "Let's check out what medications are left. I know I won't need it but maybe you will." We then went to the back of the pharmacy and I started going through what was left. The antibiotics were still there but the narcotics were cleaned out. I got what I could figuring we might also need to trade later on. I filled up a plastic bag and was soon ready to go.

Dolan motioned for me to follow, "Come on."

"Ready," I informed.

"No, over here under the light…I need to see what I am doing," he told me. I stood before him in a better lit area of the store and he broke open the bottle of makeup and started to apply it to my purple face. He worked and worked for what seemed like forever. After a bit he stepped back and studied his handiwork. He gave an approving nod, "That should do it."

"Let me see," I told him.

He held up a mirror before me. My face looked more normal with the makeup. I had to admit he did a great job. I then looked at my funny colored hands.

"Give me," he motioned for me to raise my hands to him.

He then plastered on the makeup on the back of my hands and worked it around. It looked good when he was done.

"Now, you need to be careful no one sees your palms. I can't put the makeup there for it will rub off. Keep a pair of gloves in your pockets just in case.

"I will."

He stepped back and looked me over; he twirled his hand above his head, "Turn around."

I complied.

"Good," he nodded once more. "Now we need deodorant for you."

"Do I really smell that bad?" I wondered.

"Not nearly as bad as the other walkers but your no blooming rose either," he informed me. He led me to another section and loaded up a plastic bag full of body spray. He then took one of the body sprays labeled "Axe" and proceeded to spray me with it. "Okay, open you shirt so I can spray your body."

I complied and he made a face upon seeing my bluish skin. He sprayed the deodorant all over my chest. After he was done he placed the cap on the bottle.

"I'm not even going to bother with your arm pits," he told me. "Let's get you some Gatorade and go."

We gathered everything we could and went back to the car. I decided we should stop by the fire station on the way out of town. Upon arriving at the station I found the fire trucks were gone except for the old 1937 REO Speed Wagon fire truck that we used for parades.

Dolan chuckled upon seeing it, "Oh wow, only truck left is the antique."

I looked over at the truck. It was bigger than my car and had a much larger fuel tank. It also had a water tank and a pressure hose attached along with two wooden ladders and axes on both sides. It was fully operational for we used it for demonstrations at the local school.

"I know where the keys to that are," I informed.

Dolan gave a funny look, "What? We are not taking some old fire truck."

"It has a fully enclosed cab," I informed. "It has a water pressure pump and foam. The pumps are strong enough to clear the road of any walkers if we need too."

"No way," he shook his head. "How are we gonna get gas for that?"

"It can run on kerosene," I informed. "Come on, it has a radio that is stronger than my hand held."

He looked at me, "A fire truck? Are you serious?"

I nodded, "It would give us more protection."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine we will take the fire truck." He started towards the car, "I'll start unloading." As he walked through the open garage door one of the walkers attacked him.

I went to run to help but found my joints were slow to respond. I pulled my pistol but there was so much movement I feared I would hit Dolan. I ran as fast as I could as Dolan struggled with this male zombie.

When I got close I recognized the walkers as one of the fireman, Johnny Hicks. He was a red haired kid who still had on his uniform. I found the strength to get between him and Dolan so my new friend would not get bitten. As I pushed Johnny up against the wall I yelled out to Dolan.

"Get something to hold him with," I screamed.

Dolan huffed, "Hold him? Just killed it!" He grabbed the pistol from his holster and placed it to Johnny's head.

"The other walkers will hear," I warned. I looked at Johnny and felt sorry for him. His skin was rotting and his eyes seemed glassy. "Get to supply room and get some tie wraps."

"Just kill it," stated Dolan.

"His name is Johnny Hicks," I informed as I held Johnny tight against the wall and he tried to bit me. He struggled and snarled at me.

Dolan ran to the supply room to retrieve the tie wraps though I could tell he didn't agree with my idea.

I looked at my coworker, "Johnny!" I hollered. "Johnny, come on it's me, Fred. Come on Johnny, wake up."

He snarled and lashed out scratching my arm and reaching for my face. As I readjusted my grip he bit my forearm. I didn't feel the bite, I could see him lay into my arm like a rabid dog.

Dolan returned and saw what was happening and grabbed Johnny's arm and placed on the tie wrap. Johnny was so consumed with trying to rip the flesh from my arm he wasn't aware of Dolan's actions. I pried his jaws open and removed my arm and then Dolan and I managed to pin Johnny to the ground. We tie wrapped his hand behind his back and then his feet together. We then sat him up and placed him against the station wall.

Dolan asked, "You okay?"

I rolled up my sleeve and looked at the wound. It was deep and a portion of the skin had been ripped away exposing tissue. I pinched the remaining skin together and looked at my friend, "I need you to sew me up."

"I don't know how to do that," he stated.

"It's not hard," I replied.

**Later**

We sat on the floor next to Johnny Hicks as Dolan sewed up my forearm with some sutures as I instructed. Johnny had briefly fallen silent and Dolan wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"We need to put him down," stated Dolan as he finished the last suture.

"Put him down?" I asked astonish. "He's not a rabid dog! He's a human being."

Dolan glared at me, "No, he was a human being. He's not human anymore."

"Yes he is," I insisted. "It's the virus that's doing it."

"Look at him," huffed Dolan. "Look at his face. It's rotting from his skull. He laid into you like a rabid animal. He's not human anymore."

"He is still my friend," I retaliated for my condition was only slightly better than his.

Johnny started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes, they had changed back to the big green eyes that my friend once had. He looked about breathlessly.

He looked at me and asked, "Fred? You okay?"

"Johnny?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Those things," he stated. "They overran the station. They traveled like in a herd. I tried to hold them off. I got bit…Didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes you did."

Johnny was unaware that time had passed and assumed he was just bitten and he pleaded, "Don't let me turn into one of those things. Please Fred! Don't let that happen to me."

"Johnny," I gulped. "There could be a cure…"

Then Johnny's eyes went from green to golden and then glazed back over and he returned to the zombie state. He started snarling and snapped his jaws at me like I was prey.

Dolan had taken his knife and then shoved it right into the back of Johnny's head to be sure to sever the brainstem.

I looked up at him and glared, "We could have saved him."

Dolan wiped the knife off, "He stated he want to be one of them. And if there is a cure…I do think you are key….It's gonna be a long time before we find it and he will suffer in that time."

I held my head low in despair for I know Dolan was right. Johnny would suffer and I would not want that for my friend.

Dolan placed his hand on my shoulder to console me, "Listen man…There is something inside you, in your body that can give a walker a brief moment of clarity. For brief moment he was back to normal. I don't know what it is but you are the key to making a vaccine or even a cure."

"Anti-bodies," I replied.

"What?" he asked.

"I have anti-bodies," I figured. "Nature has found a way to fight it off. If the virus over takes me completely, I turn into one of the walkers. If the anti-bodies win, I could go back to being normal. Right now…I'm in some sort of limbo as the virus and the anti-bodies battle it out. When Johnny bit me some anti-bodies must have entered his body and was able to fend off the virus briefly. That must be why he was able to come back for a minute."

"We have to get you to the CDC," insisted Dolan.

"The sooner the better," I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One thing I loved about old vehicles was just sturdy they were. Older cars were made of steel and iron. No fiberglass bodies and no plastic dashboards. The truck was all metal…Like a tank rolling down the road.

We filled the stations extra gas tanks up with fuel and stored everything in the large bed of the back of the truck after removing the extra hose. We kept the wheel hose intact and I made sure the tank was full with water and foams.

Dolan complained, "I cannot believe I'm on my way to Atlanta in old fire truck and a zombie at the wheel."

"It's a Reo Speed Wagon and I'm not a zombie just yet," I huffed back. I always loved this old truck and knew just how well it was built and Dolan was mocking it. I was rather peeved to be honest.

"Okay, a zombie in limbo," he retorted mockingly.

"Would you rather I cross over to the dark side?" I asked him bluntly.

He shook his head, "No man! I don't want that." He got in the cab and motioned to start. "Let's go."

As we drove down the road we found cars pulled over to the side. I slowed down and found many were abandoned and some had what appeared to be dead bodies inside.

"Don't stop," stated Dolan concerned.

"I'm not going too," I assured him. I drove the truck through the area and kept on going. As we continued I spotted movement in the surrounding woods. I slowed the truck down and soon realized we were looking at more zombies walking through the woods. I stepped on the gas and kept on going.

As we came close to Atlanta we picked up a weak signal on the old truck radio. I grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.

"This is Rescue fifty-one, can anyone hear me?"

We waited and then a male voice came back, "Yes, we can hear you. Where are you? We didn't think anything was still working out there."

Dolan puckered his lips and glanced over at me, "Rescue fifty-one, man? Dude, they think they think we are rescuers."

"That's the name of the truck," I shrugged.

"I thought the name of the truck was REO Speed Wagon," he huffed.

"No," I shook my head, "That's the manufacturer."

Dolan rolled his eyes, "You know that's the name of a rock band, right?"

I nodded for of course everyone knows that.

Dolan suggested, "Let's call it 'REO Speed Buggy.' Let's use that as the handle."

"Why?" I wondered.

"So no one thinks we are coming to rescue them," he snorted at me.

"Hello? Are you still there?" the voice asked.

I replied, "We're still here. We're heading for Atlanta."

The voice suddenly came back, "Don't! Don't go to Atlanta. They have been overrun by walkers."

"We are heading for the CDC," I informed.

"The whole city is over run," the voice informed. "Everything is gone. You will die if you go in there."

"Great," Dolan rolled his eyes.

"Is there an alternate?" I asked.

The voice replied, "None that I know of. We're in a camp just outside of Atlanta."

"Are you civilians?" I asked.

"My name is Dale," the voice replied.

"Nice to meet you, Dale…My name is Fred," I spoke into the mic. "Are you in a FEMA camp?"

Dale replied, "No, we're scattered. You're the first official we heard from in weeks. Do you know where there is a working camp?"

Dolan shook his head, "The whole thing has collapsed man."

"That's a negative, Dale. We're just a couple of surviving firemen in a fire truck," I replied over the mic.

"Dude," stated Dolan. "I am not a fireman."

"You are now," I shrugged.

Dale's voice crackled over the receiver, "You're welcome to come to our camp."

I asked, "Where are you located?"

**Later**

After a bit of a drive and hours with one very annoyed passenger we arrived at the camp set up just outside of Atlanta. The camp wasn't very large. There a motor home with a man standing on top acting as a lookout. He had a folding chair behind him with an umbrella for shade. I could see the old base station radio propped up on top of the motor home as well. I figure the man must be Dale for he was near the radio. He was an older man with a white beard and thing graying hair. He worse a Hawaiian style shirt and brown trousers and a bucket style fishing hat. The rest of the camp was made up of tents. I spotted many a few women and two children. I parked the truck downhill and looked at Dolan.

"How's my makeup?" I wondered before getting out of the truck.

He looked my face over good and nodded, "Seems okay."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." I opened the door and got out of the truck.

A woman with dark hair came to greet us with a young boy in tow. She was wearing a white shirt and tank top with a pair of blue jeans and she smiled through her eyes seemed rather worried.

"You must be the fireman that Dale picked up," she stated as she looked us over.

I stood nervous before them. What if the group saw through the makeup and realized my skin was blue in color. What if they realized I was a walker and suddenly shot me dead on the spot?

Dolan must have picked up on my fear for he became friendly and greeted them.

"I'm fireman Tom Dolan and this is Chief Fred Jackson," he stated.

I stood and stared at the woman for suddenly it hit me that I've seen her before but I couldn't recall where.

"I'm Lori Grimes," she greeted us.

I cocked my head, "Is you husband Deputy Rick Grimes?"

"He was," she nodded. She squinted at me, "Oh, you're that Fred! You have the really cool rec-room my late husband told me about."

I nodded, "I knew, Rick. I worked with him many times. He didn't make it?" The last I heard about the deputy was that he was in the hospital but expected to live.

She shook her head, "No."

"I'm so sorry," I sympathized.

A man stood behind her with a ball cap, he was stall and wore a gray tee shirt and jeans. He introduced himself.

"Hey, um…Fred…I'm Rick's Partner…Shane. Remember me? We shot back a few beers," he looked at me peculiarly for a moment.

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember you. How are you doing?"

"As good as can be," he motioned around the camp. "So, you two is all that left of the fire department, huh?"

I nodded, "We're it."

"I heard it was overrun by walkers," stated Shane. "I'm glad you two got out. You took the old parade truck, huh?"

I nodded, "It's made of steel and pretty hardy. I figured we could get further with it."

"Good thinking," stated Shane. "Come on, I'll introduce you to our camp."

Dolan and I followed the former deputy deeper into the camp. He gathered everyone around.

"Everyone," he called out. "I want you to meet a couple of fireman from home."

Everyone gathered about.

Shane continued, "Everyone meet Chief Fred Jackson and Fireman Tom Dolan." He then started to point people out to me, "Fred and Tom this is Ed and Carol Peletier and their daughter Sophia. The man up on the rig is Dale Horvath. You were speaking to him on the radio. That young lady next to him is Amy. You know Lori and that young man there is her son, Carl."

Tom asked, "Is this everyone?"

Lori shook her head, "No, we have people out on a run."

"A run?" I asked.

"For supplies," she informed. "They went into the city to find supplies."

Tom asked, "Did you guys say the city is overrun by walkers?"

"It is," she confirmed. "It's a risky mission but we need supplies."

Dale asked, "You fireman didn't by any chance bring some emergency supplies with you."

I explained, "The only fire truck left was the old Speed Wagon. We grabbed what we could from the station and are heading towards Atlanta to speak with the CDC."

Dale shook his head, "No one has heard anything from the CDC. The whole system has collapsed."

Lori wondered, "Why are you going to the CDC?"

I looked at Dolan and tried to figure out how much information I should disclose. Dolan shook his head no.

"We're working on a cure and need the CDC's help," I informed.

Shane laughed, "There is no cure. This virus or whatever it is…It's one hundred percent fatal. You get and you die and then turn into one of those things."

"Nature always finds a way," I rebutted.

Shane disagreed, "There is no cure. All we got now is just surviving."

I asked, "What if I told you there was one survivor. That someone survived being bit?"

Shane bluntly stated, "Then I would say you are liar."

Lori interrupted, "Wait a minute. You know someone who survived being bit? Someone who survived the fever?"

I nodded.

"Who?" she asked.

Dolan spouted out, "That information is classified. It's for the CDC only."

Lori explained, "No one has ever survived."

Dolan assured, "One person has and we need to get that information to the authorities."

Shane huffed, "What authorities? There is no authority anymore. The whole thing collapsed."

Dolan explained, "We have information we need to get to the CDC. They have to have some scientist there working on a cure."

Shane shrugged, "I doubt it."

We then heard the sound of vehicles behind us.

Dale motioned to the others, "They're back."

Then a red Dodge Charger roared into camp with the alarm blaring with a young Asian man behind the wheel grinning from ear to ear. Behind him was a large moving truck.

Shane ran over to the red sports car and quickly disconnected the alarm. He glared at the young driver who disembarked from the car.

"Are you crazy, Glen? You could have every walker for miles hearing that."

The young man held up his hands, "Hey sorry man."

A group of people disembarked from the truck. They made their way towards the camp.

A bald black man with a thin mustache noticed the fire truck, "Hey, where did the old fire truck come from?" His eyes then settled on me and Dolan.

"Jeepers, Tom!" the black man called out.

"T-Dog," Dolan cheered.

T-Dog? What the hell kind of name is that I wonder to myself.

Dolan gave an embrace to the stranger with tears streaming down his cheek. T-Dog held onto Dolan tight as if he was holding his own blood.

T-Dog spoke to the audience, "Everyone…This is my cousin. Damn, brother I thought you were dead."

"No," Dolan shook his head, "I was held up in a little town west of here. I met the fire chief and we made our way out here."

The cousin looked at me, "You're a fire chief?"

I replied, "Actually I'm a paramedic."

Lori added, "He's from my home town."

T-Dog then explained, "Hey, we found someone in the city. We got a new guy. He got us the truck."

"Dad," called out Carl Grimes. He then went running towards Rick Grimes who emerged from the truck still in uniform.

I pondered, "Look at that. He's alive too. We were in the same hospital."

Before I knew it Rick Grimes was holding his wife and child tight before my very eyes. I looked over at Shane and figure he would be happy but instead he looked angry. Oh, that's not a good sign. I bet he had a thing going with the wife for she thought Rick died.

I stood and observed the situation as people greeted one another with open arms. Dolan found his cousin, T-Dog. I'm still not sure what his name actually is. Rick and Lori were reunited and Rick's partner Shane seemed very unhappy to see him.

Rick then spotted me and he grinned, "Damn, Fred…You made it out too."

"I took the parade truck," I replied.

Rick offered his hand to me and I had to shake it or look foolish. I quickly shook his hand and hoped no one would see the odd skin color.

Rick mentioned, "Man, your hands are cold."

I rubbed them together and replied, "Slight circulatory issue."

Rick looked back at the fire truck and then at me and grinned, "We have a fire truck now."

"I need to get to the CDC," I informed.

"There's nothing left down there," stated Rick.

Lori asked, "Where is Merle?"

Glen explained, "We had to leave him behind."

Carol stated, "Oh, Daryl isn't gonna like that."

"Who?" I wondered.

"Merle's brother," she informed.

I nodded to myself and crossed my arms to hide my hands. Great, I'm stuck in the middle of a civilian camp with two former cops, Dolan's long lost cousin and two guys who sound like rednecks. What could possibly go wrong? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was right; Merle and Daryl were obviously rednecks. Daryl returned from the woods carrying squirrels for dinner. He wore a sleeveless shirt and had a crossbow strapped across his back. He was too angry at the fact they left his brother behind to notice anything strange about me and I was grateful for that.

It was decided that going back to the city right away was too risky so they would go back tomorrow morning on a rescue mission. I decided I would join them and break off to go find the CDC.

I sat around the fire pit next to Dale, Dolan his cousin, Theodore or "T-Dog" and three women. Amy was the youngest of the women, about twenty years old, blonde hair and a youthful smile. Her older sister was drop-dead gorgeous blonde bombshell named Andrea. Apparently, she was a civil rights lawyer before the collapse. And a tall thin black woman named Jacqui who worked for the civil service department. The three women seemed to have shared a bond and would look over at their friend Carol who was not far away sitting next to another camp fire with her husband, Ed who frankly I found to be an ass. Andrea looked at me and noticed my gun belt.

"Never seen a fireman wearing a gun belt before," she mentioned off hand.

"The revolvers belonged to my grandfather," I informed.

Dale grinned, "You know who else wore a rig like that? General George Patton. He wore his Colts just like you do."

I nodded for I knew history well.

Andrea retrieved the pistol she had from her pocket, it was a semi-automatic modeled after the Colt 1911. She held before me.

"My Dad gave me this," she informed.

I asked, "You know how to use it?"

"Of course," she huffed annoyed.

"No offense," I held up my hand briefly. "Is that your first gun?"

She nodded, "He gave it to me and my sister for protection," she stated somberly. She seemed worried about his fate.

"Ever shot it?" I asked.

She had to admit, "No."

"Know how to clean it?" I wondered.

"I can figure it out," she rebutted.

Dolan removed the pistol from his holster, "This is full size version of that. Check it out. Fred's father carried it in Korea."

Andrea took the gun and found it was much larger than her own, "Is this one the same caliber as mine?"

I nodded, "Yours is more compact for concealment."

"Your father carried it in Korea? This gun is that old?" She asked.

Dale mentioned, "Take care of a gun and it will last a life time and then some." He pointed towards my belt buckle with the derringer that Dolan refused to wear. "Notice the gun in his belt buckle?" he asked her.

Andrea looked at my belt and gave a funny look, "That's a gun."

Dale laughed, "I haven't seen one in a long time but that is a derringer. A small two shot pistol." He cracked a smile and shook his head, "Boy what I would give to have one of them on my pocket. Great back up with those things running around."

Dolan added, "Oh, he has a few of them derringers. I got one my pocket."

Dale grinned, "Keep it…You might need it."

I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my third derringer. I handed it over to him.

Dale looked at the small pearl handle and chrome pistol and then up at me.

"It's just a twenty-two but you never know," I nodded for him to take the pistol.

His hand grasped the little pistol and he looked at me in surprise, "Thank you. I never owned one of these. I was going to buy my wife one just like this one for self-protection but she said she didn't want it."

Amy looked at the small pistol that lay in the palm of Dale's hand. She brushed her hair back with her hand.

"It's so small," she noted.

I informed, "Why it's called a pocket rocket."

Dale went through the motions and showed her how to open and close the little pistol. He showed her how to cock it and where the trigger was. He then placed it in her hands.

"I want to make sure everyone is protected," he informed.

Amy stated to Dale, "I'll take good care of it."

"Tell Fred, it's his pistol," stated Dale.

I shot a grin at Amy, "It's yours now. Here," I dug into my pocket a small tin of twenty-two rounds that I kept. "This is the ammo it takes. Now, with that pistol you don't have much range but if a walker is right on top of you, you can shoot it point blank with it."

"Thanks," she grinned.

I then went into my fireman's bag where I kept my personal stuff that was sitting beside me. I found the little cleaning kit for the gun and handed it to her.

"It's a cleaning kit just for that little gun," I told her.

"Wow," she smiled at me. "Thank you. I feel a lot better having something now. I know it's not like the gun Andrea has but it's something."

I looked at Andrea who was studying the little pistol. I could tell she liked it as well.

"I'll teach you how to use that forty-five," I offered.

"I can manage," she assured me coldly.

I rolled my eyes for I wasn't sure why she was acting so stubborn. I reached into my bag and dug out my forth derringer. Did I mention I collect derringers? I do, I love those little pistols. This one was a bit bigger for it was a thirty-eight special. I offered it to her.

She looked at the much larger derringer and then at Dale who was laughing. She then looked at me very confused.

"You have bigger versions of it too?" she wondered.

Dolan mentioned, "He has a shitload of those two shot pistols. He has big one, little ones, some are blue, some are chrome, he even has a red one."

"This is just a larger version of that little derringer. It's a thirty-eight special," I told her.

Dale laughed, "Now that's a pocket rocket!" He glanced over at the rest of the camp and stated keeping his voice low, "Damn, the firemen have neater pistols than the cops." He then spoke to Andrea, "Don't tell Shane I said that."

"I won't," she nodded grasping the extra pistol.

**Next Day**

Under Rick's leadership a rescue party was put together to go find Merle Dixon. From what I had gathered no one actually liked the man, not even Daryl but Merle was a blood relative and Daryl felt obligated. I wanted to smack the man outside the head and remind him that you can choose your friends but not choose your family. But that seemed futile to me at the time.

Dolan agreed to help me try and find the CDC and Rick was well aware of our plans to break off. He agreed but made sure we knew that if we got into trouble we would be on our own. I was fine with the arrangement but I could see Dolan was a bit concerned. I couldn't blame him really. If we got cut off and surrounded I could blend in with the walkers while Dolan would have much harder time of it.

We parked the moving van outside of the city near some rail road tracks and started our walk into town. As we got closer into town Dolan and I veered off towards the CDC building. I kept myself between Dolan and the wind hoping no walker would pick up on his scent.

As we got closer to the heart of the city more and more walkers became present. I spotted a walker laying on the sidewalk much like a homeless man. I walked over and motioned for Dolan to keep close. As we got close to the walker he suddenly sprang to life and went after Dolan. I kicked the walker in the head knocking him to the ground. I then wrestled the overcoat the walker wore off the body as Dolan drove a large knife into its skull. I then held the coat up to Dolan.

"What do you want me to do with this thing?" he asked disgusted.

I mentioned, "It smells like a walker. It's to cover your scent."

"Good idea," he took the coat and placed it on himself. I then handed him the dead walker's hat to cover his skull. He gave me a disgusted look and asked "Seriously…The hat too?"

I nodded, "You're scent comes off your head."

"Alright, alright," he placed on the blue knit cap.

We then started to walk and the dead walker's clothing seemed to do the trick. Even Dolan seemed impressed.

"I bet they never thought of dressing as a walker," he stated as we walked through the zombies.

I shrugged, "Rick is pretty smart…I'm sure he can figure out to take the clothes off one of the dead ones." I then laughed as my imagination ran wild, "That or chop a walker up into a million pieces like shark bait and smear it all over himself. Nah, Rick's not that stupid."

As we got deeper into the city the denser the walkers became. They were everywhere. They seemed to just mope about, wandering aimlessly with no real purpose.

Dolan mentioned, "I'm getting kind of nervous here, Fred. There is a lot more of them."

I agreed, "They are everywhere."

"Got any ideas to thin the herd?" he asked.

"They like sound right?" I asked.

Dolan agreed, "Seems so."

I asked, "Remember the story of the Pied Piper?"

"Yeah," he nodded unsure.

I spotted an electronics store nearby, "Come on."

We entered the store through the shattered glass and looked about for a radio. The store had been looted during the initial onset of the outbreak and many goods were gone. I went to the back and found an old tape player and some old cassette tapes. The player still had batteries in it and a cassette was already installed.

Dolan was lookout and getting nervous, "Come on, man…There are walker's everywhere."

"I know, I know," I assured and took the player. I then led Dolan across the street into a larger building. It was a bank and would work well as a place to deposit walkers. I found the door keys were still in the lock and unlocked the front doors and slid them wide open. I suppose the manger left the keys there when the world went to hell.

Dolan asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's a bank," I grinned.

"So?" he asked.

"Bullet proof glass," I informed. "Banks have a higher level of security. We lead the walkers inside, close the doors and lock them in."

"And me?" he asked nervously.

"You close the doors after I get them inside and lock the front. I'll take and second key and lock the rear as I exit," I explained.

"Sounds kind of risky," he stated.

"Would you rather have walkers wandering the street?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Find some spray paint so we can warn any people who come through not to open the doors," I stated.

"Okay," he looked about. "Where do I find spray paint?"

I shrugged, "Check the maintenance area." I took the large boom box and walked outside leaving Dolan to find spray paint. I walked down the street for a block or two and started the tape player. I hadn't bothered to check what tape was in the box but found the box screamed out Def Leppard's Rock of Ages.

"Gunter, Glienben, Glausen, Globen…" was broadcasted throughout the area. Hmm, I wonder if anyone else heard that?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Well now…Who knew zombies loved rock-n-roll? Watching zombies move to rock-n-roll music gives new meaning the phrase: "Play that funkie music until you die." "Wild Thing." and my favorite "Shake your booty." It's nearly as laughable as watching a zombie administer CPR. With the zombies thinned out and locked away inside a bank vault…Needless to say…I would hate to be that bank robber…Dolan and I made our way to the CDC only to find it locked up tighter than a drum. If there was someone inside they certainly weren't about to let us in so Dolan and I left to reunite with the truck and Rick's gang. We soon found the truck was missing and we assumed they left us behind. So, Dolan and I started back towards camp empty handed. It was a bit of a walk but soon we were near camp. Dolan was chatting most of the way back.

"You know…We should become professional zombie hunters," suggested Dolan.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked him. What a preposterous remark. If there is a cure then we should find it…Not go hunting diseased corpses down.

"Because if you're gonna hunt zombies you need one with ya," he informed me. "You can tell me what they are thinking."

I shook my head, "I can only tell you what they are physically experiencing…I have no idea what they are thinking if they are thinking at all."

"Either way…You got insight dude," he informed. "You should use it."

"I would rather use that insight to stop this pandemic and save lives than go hunt zombies," I informed him. He seemed disappointed but I think he understood that stopping the pandemic was more important.

We reached camp just before sundown and found Rick nor the truck were back yet. Dale and had been on watch and hollered from his perch at us.

"Where's Rick and the others?" he asked us.

Dolan yelled back, "I thought they were already back. The truck was gone."

Shane stood looking angry, "No one else has come back yet."

I suggested, "Well, if the truck was stolen then they would long walk back too. Give them some time."

Shane looked about and nodded in agreement, "Okay…We give them some time. Did you find the CDC?"

Dolan answered, "All bolted up tighter than Aunt Jemima constipated."

I'm not sure where Dolan got his expressions from but his last remark made my face sour.

"We will keep an eye out," stated Shane.

Amy came up to me after Dolan and I took a seat in the chairs perched by Dale's camper to rest. Yes, even the dead need to rest once in a while. Curiously, I felt for my pulse. I felt one. I felt a pulse and then nothing. But I swear I felt it. I waited concerned. Amy approached me as I was checking my pulse.

"You okay?" she asked.

I looked up and nodded, "As good as I'm gonna be." I then grasped my hands together hoping she didn't see anything strange.

"I saw you taking your pulse and I was just wandering," she mentioned. She then lifted her shirt tail and showed me the little holster she had made for the derringer when I was away. "I made a holster for it," she smiled at me.

I smiled and nodded, "Nice job."

"Dale taught me how to shoot it when you were in town today," she mentioned. "It's a neat little pistol."

"I'm glad," I told her.

"You want anything?" she asked me.

"Water," I replied still thirsty.

She gave a look, "You drink a lot of water," she mentioned and then went to retrieve a bottle.

Dolan whispered, "Dude, she has the hots for ya."

I asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Did you see the way she was looking at ya?" he asked me.

Honestly, no…I didn't much attention but one fact ran through my mind…I'm a zombie. I'm the walking dead. If anyone in this camp finds that out they will kill me…As ironic as that sounds…And possibly harm Dolan for helping me. I would have to keep my distance.

"Um," I pondered what to say, "I will keep my distance from her."

"Good idea," he agreed.

Amy returned with the water, "Here Fred," she handed it to me.

"Thanks," I took the offering.

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, "Is there something on your face?"

"No," I lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You kind of look like you're wearing makeup," she chuckled to herself. "Must be the way the sunlight is hitting your face," she assumed.

"Must be," I agreed.

Carol's idiot husband Ed called out from his camp chair, "Any man who wears makeup is a pussy." He had a black eye and looked like he was in a fight.

Amy huffed back, "He's not wearing makeup…It was the way the sun was hitting his face."

He glared at me and nodded.

I replied, "Or he's a walker waiting to eat your brains when you are asleep…But since you don't have any brains that walker is gonna starve."

He glared, "You think you're funny…Don't ya?"

Carol whispered, "Ed please."

I shook my head, "No…Trust me…I'm not that funny."

Dolan sat nervous and whispered, "Drop the walker talk, man. They will figure you out."

I gave a nod and spoke to Ed, "Actually…I have a rare skin condition that gives off that affect."

"Right," he sat back in his chair and whispered to his wife, "I bet those two are gay."

Carol closed her eyes for a moment and appeared to be wishing she was not there. I can't say I blame her. I wouldn't want to be in her place either. I have no doubt the jerk had hit her and I suspected he hit the little girl as well.

Amy sat down beside me on a log, "I've got some creams and lotions that might help," she offered.

"I'll be fine," I assured her and took a swig of water.

Dolan asked, "Where's my bottle of water?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "You can get it yourself."

He looked at me with a warning, "Told ya."

I assured him, "I can handle it."

My plan for handling it was simple. I would take Ed's lead and just claim Dolan and I were gay lovers. That would create a reason for Amy to forget about any romantic interest in me and stop her from discovering my secret and at the same time really piss off Dolan. Why would I do that to my friend? It's a guy thing…You simply wouldn't understand.

**Later**

Rick and his gang had not returned yet but apparently Amy and Andrea had gone fishing earlier and caught a shitload of fish. They cooked up a good fish dinner for themselves and I would have loved to have had something to eat but I just can't seem to stomach anything yet. All I ever want is water and that was all I had.

Lori looked over at me as she ate and noticed I had yet to eat anything since coming to camp; she cocked her head and asked, "Not hungry?"

I shook my head, "I don't seem to have the stomach for it."

"You ill?" she wondered.

I shook my head, "Recovering."

She paused and asked, "From what?"

I admitted, "I was bit a few weeks back and survived the fever. Ever since I haven't been able to eat much and all I want is water."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "It was you that was bitten and survived."

Nodding I confessed, "I woke up in the hospital after the fever passed and no one was there except those things. I found Dolan camped out in my house and he told me what had happened. I guess I had been in some sort of coma or something after I was bit."

Ed overheard and spouted, "You're not one of those things are ya?"

Carol rolled her eyes and bit her tongue but I could see she was embarrassed.

Dolan spoke up, "No! He's not! He was bit weeks ago but survived. If he was one of those things he would be running around trying to kill us all instead of helping us."

Lori looked into my eyes and smiled, "And you wouldn't have those big beautiful brown eyes."

Dolan nodded, "The first thing I noticed." Unknown to Dolan his comment made it sound as if we were indeed gay lovers.

I smiled and patted his knee, "Thank you dear." I played on it hoping to throw Amy off my tail. Not to mention piss Dolan off. It worked, it pissed him off. I'm not too sure about Amy though.

Dolan shot me a look, "Don't," he shook his head.

I leaned close and whispered, "Would you rather have them think I'm a walker or that we are gay lovers?"

He pondered as if he was actually thinking about it. He was actually thinking about letting them know I'm a walker to save his own reputation. Men!

Ed, who was still sore from getting a beating in a fight with Shane earlier rose to his feet and huffed, "I'm going back to bed. I'm not eating with two queers." He left the area and went back to his tent.

I looked at Carol and stated, "I know he's your husband but…"

She held up a hand, "I know…I'm sorry for the way he treats you, Fred."

I replied, "I'm sorry for the way he treats you."

"Don't be," she miffed and finished her dinner. "It's none of your concern."

Now Carol was my taste to be honest. She had grace and compassion while under the worse form of oppression. Sometimes the real threat isn't the zombie but rather the protector. Ed was supposed to be her protector. He was supposed to take care of her and their little girl but instead he was the most selfish man I had ever met. He wielded control over her, drove fear into her heart and alienated her at every move. Ed was more of a zombie than I will ever be.

I looked over at Jim, who had been acting strange most of day and even went to dig a bunch of graves up on a hilltop. They had to tie him up to stop him. It made me nervous to be honest. I have seen people have visions of their own impending doom and Jim's vision was certainly alarming for he could not remember it. The walkers have been getting closer to camp recently and Shane had been dispatching them but I wasn't sure how much longer it would be before they come running through here like a pack of wild dogs. As camp started to dispatch back to their tents I sat and waited by the fire in thought. Something simply wasn't right. I could sense something was wrong but I just didn't know what.

I rose to me feet and looked at Dolan, "Keep your eyes peeled. I smell something."

Dolan asked, "What do you smell?"

"Walkers," I nodded. I was sure of it. I smelled walkers nearby.

Shane's ears perked up, "You smell walkers?"

I nodded, "I can smell them when they are nearby."

Lori pondered, "I wonder if a heightened state of senses can be a side effect after surviving a bit?"

"Keep everyone close," ordered Shane.

I went in the direction of the strongest scent, "I'm going to check it out," I mentioned as I got closer to Amy.

Just then walkers came bursting into the camp and two of them were heading towards Amy from behind. The nearest grabbed her arm and went to bit as she screamed in terror.

I shoved my forearm into its nasty jaws and retrieved my revolver as it bit down on me. I then shot it in the skull as the noise echoed in Amy's ear. She went down to her knees from the shot being so close to her ear as the second walker was about to take a bit out of her shoulder. I then shot that one as well and quickly placed my body over hers to prevent the rest behind them from smelling her.

As I held Amy close to the ground and we were stampeded by the walkers she started to panic.

"Get under Dale's camper and make yourself low to the ground," I ordered. I could hear her crying in fear. "Listen to me, Amy. You are okay. The walkers did not get you but you need to hide. Get under the camper and get low to the ground so they can't smell you."

"Okay," she gulped shaking.

I let her up and positioned myself to be sure no other walkers could smell her scent. I then saw the carnage that was unfolding and the women trying to protect the two kids. I started shooting at the walkers as well. The fight wasn't going very well to be honest. They seemed to be everywhere.

Soon Rick and his gang showed up and opened fire on the walkers taking out the remainder. Soon afterwards silence fell and we stood about just looking at one another, the ruined camp and the remains of Ed and his tent when was hit pretty hard. Amy crawled out from her hiding place still crying but alive and well.

Andrea came running towards her, "I saw," she told her. "You okay?" she cried as she looked her little sister over. She found no marks or bites and then she looked right at me. "I saw," she repeated. "I saw what you did."

I wasn't sure where she was going with the remark and shrugged, "You're welcome."

She shook her head, "I saw that walker lay into your arm. You were bitten hard. Then I saw them walk right over you and Amy when you covered her with your body."

Rick, who had no idea I was bit before, breathlessly looked at me, "You were bit?" he asked.

Andrea reported, "He shoved his arm into a walker's mouth when it was about to bite Amy."

Rick pointed his weapon at my head and slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry I have to do this…"

Lori then jumped in front of the gun and held up her hands, "Don't, Rick! He was bit once before and survived. He's the survivor!"

Rick lowered the shotgun, "What?"

Dolan yelled out, "He's immune to walkers."

Lori nodded, "He survived being bit weeks ago. He's has anti-bodies. His blood is gold. He holds the key to surviving this pandemic."

Dale stated, "It think there is more to it than that."

Lori asked, "How so?"

Dale let out a sigh, "His makeup is coming off."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I took a rag and washed off the makeup to show the survivors in the camp what my skin color truly was. It was no hiding it now…They knew. I stood before the fire and Lori looked me over. She grabbed a flashlight and really looked me over good. I must say, she would have made a great medic for she was thorough. She grabbed my wrist and felt for a pulse for a very long time, she placed her hands on my ribs and felt for breathing. She shined the light in my eyes and checked my pupils even.

Shane stood by concerned as he looked at my skin, "How long have you looked like this, Fred?"

"Since I woke up," I admitted. "The walkers don't seem to notice me. I guess they think I'm one of them. But I'm not."

"I know you're not man," he agreed. He looked at Rick, "It was Fred who saved your life the day you were shot."

"I figured he was my medic," stated Rick.

Daryl looked me over with a bizarre expression, "He doesn't look exactly like a walker but why is his skin all blue?"

Lori informed, "He has hypoxia." She looked at me, "Your vitals are incredibly low. You heart is beating four times a minute and you are breathing once a minute. I can't even explain how come you are alive?"

Dolan confessed, "I was camping out in Fred's house. I didn't know him before. He walked in through the side door after driving his car back. I thought he was a walker at first but then I saw his eyes and…"

"You knew he wasn't," stated Lori.

Dale asked, "Then what exactly is he?"

"I'm just the side of death," I explained. "I'm alive but barely."

Dale pondered as he scuffed his whiskers, "You smell walkers? You warned us right before they came in here."

Dolan stated, "He can smell the difference between them and us. His nose is very sensitive. He knows what they physically feel and can use it to his advantage. He got a crap load of walkers to follow him into a bank downtown earlier today and we locked them inside."

"They like Def Leppard," I added.

Dale wondered, "What do we smell like to a walker?"

"Like a thick juicy steak," I informed.

"And what do they smell like to you?" he wondered.

"Road kill," was all I could compare the stench too.

Dolan added, "If you take some clothes off a walker and put them on you smell just like them. Just make sure you cover your head up with a hat or something that smells like road kill. That's how we avoided them today."

Glen, who was with Rick's gang today stood by pondering asked, "All you need to do is wear something they were wearing?"

I noticed Glen looked like he was in a fight. I wasn't sure what happened but he wasn't very happy.

Dolan nodded, "Yeah man."

He threw Rick a look, "Never again," he snorted.

"What?" I wondered.

Glen huffed, "Never mind." He seemed very upset over something but didn't go into detail.

Lori looked at my most recent bite; she poked at the flesh and asked, "Can you feel this?"

I shook my head, "Everything feels numb…Like going to the dentist. I feel you move it but no pain or sensation."

"Must be due to the hypoxia," she noted.

Amy asked, "What is hypoxia?"

Lori explained, "Lack of oxygen. That's why his skin is blue. His heart rate and breathing is so low his skin is turning blue and he feels numb." She inspected it further, "I'll have to sew this wound up."

"Use super glue," I suggested.

"Super glue?" she asked.

I nodded, "That's how Dolan closed up the last bite I got in the fire hall when we left town."

"You have been bit since your initial bite?" she asked.

"This is his third bite," informed Dolan. "Why is he drinking so much water?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea. His vitals are so low…He's also cold to the touch…Like hypothermia."

Dale wondered, "Maybe it's his body trying to combat the virus?"

"Could be?" she agreed. She looked me over, "We need to get you to the CDC and find out how come you are like this."

Dolan reminded, "The CDC was locked up."

"We go there tomorrow," she stated.

**Morning**

The night was hard on everyone. Amy was still shaking from her close call and just sat next to her sister Andrea all night long. I don't think either slept.

A pile of walker corpses burned on the edge of camp as Amy and Andrea sat on a log tending to the fire.

Andrea saw the whole thing and knew how close Amy came to dying last night. Had I not be there the walkers would have torn her sister apart. I stood by and watched them.

Andrea placed a small object in her sister's hand, "I was going to wrap it but I never got a chance too."

Amy looked at the necklace and smiled, "You remembered!"

"Happy birthday," she held her tight. She placed her forehead against Amy's shoulder, "I almost lost you last night."

"I thought I was going to die," Amy admitted. She then looked over at me and my pale blue face. "Thank you," she gave me a nod.

"Welcome," I shrugged.

Jim came to the burn area with another body. He threw it on the pile and turned to see the girls sitting nearby.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told Amy.

"I'm fine," she smiled back.

Andrea gasped, "You're bleeding."

Jim became defensive, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," she stated and lifted his dirty blue tee shirt to reveal a bite mark.

"I'll be fine," he gulped uneasy.

Amy looked at me, "Fred…Jim was bit."

Everyone heard the announcement and stopped what they were doing. Soon they all gathered around.

Shane stated, "Let's see it, Jim."

Regretfully he lifted his shirt as all the survivors looked at one another.

Amy asked, "Fred, do something."

I asked, "Like what?"

Amy sat puzzled, "You have to be able to do something to help him."

Lori came and inspected Jim's would. She looked over at me and then at Jim. She felt for a fever, "He's warm." Lori asked me, "Is there anything they did to you that can think of that could help Jim?"

"I have no idea what they did to me," I informed.

Dolan reminded, "Fred, the fire house when you were bit…Remember?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

"The walker that bit you turned back briefly before I had to put him down," he stated.

"Right," I nodded.

Lori asked astonished, "The walker that bit him turned back for a moment?"

Dolan nodded, "Yeah…He did. It was for a moment but the eye cleared and he spoke before going back to being a walker. I don't think he had been infected long. He looked pretty fresh."

Lori asked me, "Fred, what is your blood type?"

"Type O," I noted. "Oh, I'm a universal donor."

Lori spoke to Rick, "If we can get Fred and Jim to the CDC they can use Fred's blood to cure Jim."

Rick nodded, "Then let's pack up."

Lori comforted Jim, "We are going to beat this, Jim. Just hang on until we get to the CDC."

"I hope so," he gulped in fear.

I couldn't blame him for being afraid. After all…Who would want to be a mindless zombie?

**Later**

Jim was placed in the back of Dale's camper. Lori, Carol and I stayed with him to monitor his vitals and help him as much as possible as we drove the vehicle in a caravan to the CDC. Jim's fever progressed rapidly. He was pain and one could see it in his face. He winced with every bump and curve the camper took. I could understand the pain for I remember feeling it…Though now…I felt nothing.

Lori had the forethought to grab my medic bag from the fire truck that Dolan was now driving behind us. She found a large gauge needles and syringe.

"We're going to use this to take blood from Fred and inject it into Jim," she planned.

Carol asked, "You can do that?"

She looked at me, "No…But he can."

I slowly grabbed the syringe and agreed to at least try to get blood out of my arm though I seriously doubted it would work, I stated, "I will need a tourniquet. That strip of blue rubber band."

She handed me the items and I wrapped the blue rubber band around my arm after rolling up my sleeve. I then managed to find a large vein and drove the needle into it. I used my thumb to start to suck out the blood inside. I notice the blood was dark red in color but I was relived to find it wasn't green or some other strange color. I removed the tourniquet and finished filling the large syringe and removed it.

I then went to Jim and used the tourniquet on his upper arm. I found a vein and slowly pushed the needle in. He winced in pain. I pushed the plunger down and injected my blood directly into his vein. Needless to say, I just broke every protocol about being a first responder known to man. Rules? Who needs rules when the world is ending? I repeated the procedure again. In all I managed to get three whole syringes of blood into Jim's arm. I'm not sure how fast my own body is making blood due to the near death-like state and decided I could not give anymore. We needed to get to the CDC as soon as possible.

Jim didn't seem to be responding to the treatment much to my dismay. He was dripping wet with sweat, his skin was pale. He spoke with much effort.

"Please pull over," pleaded Jim.

Lori stated, "We're on our way to the CDC, Jim. We can help you."

He shook his head, "I don't think it worked. Please, my bones are glass. I feel every turn and every bump. Just let me go."

"You just want us to pull over and drop you off?" asked Lori astonished.

"I'm not going to make it," he insisted. "Please, I just want to feel the sun on my face once more."

She looked at me and I gave a solemn nod. I don't think he will make it either.

"Alright," she agreed. "Dale, pull the camper over."

We stopped the caravan of vehicles and carried Jim outside and placed him under a nice large tree up a grassy hillside by the road.

Rick asked him, "You sure about this?"

Jim nodded, "I am."

Lori wondered, "Do you want a blanket?"

Jim shook his head, "The breeze feels good."

Dale wondered, "Are we just gonna leave him here?"

Lori nodded, "Yes, Dale…We are."

"It's okay," assured Jim. "This is what I want."

Dolan wondered, "What about when he turns? Are we gonna let him run around like that?"

I offered, "I will stay and put him down after he turns."

Dolan offered, "I'll stay with ya man."

Rick looked us over and motioned for us to speak to us away from Jim. We walked just out of earshot.

Rick stated, "You two stay behind with the fire truck. Once he turns put him down. Do it quietly and quickly."

"We understand," agreed Dolan.

Rick then stated, "We will meet you at the CDC building."

"Okay," I agreed.

Rick asked, "You still have some makeup with ya, Fred?"

"A bag full," I informed.

"Put some on before going into town. There are other survivors there will think you are a walker." He then started to walk away from us.

"See ya in town," waved Dolan.

"Don't take too long," Rick yelled back as the people all started to leave Jim's side.

They went back to their vehicles and started to drive away down the freeway. I sat next to Jim under the tree. Dolan stood by with a knife to put the walker Jim would soon become down. I was going to be cover for Dolan who stood back from us.

Jim looked at the sun and smiled, "It's beautiful…Isn't it?"

I nodded, "Feels good on the skin," I noticed. I wonder if it was the vitamin D that was making me feel much better. Jim's head bobbed down and I knew then he had passed. I felt for a pulse and found none. I placed my arm around him and just held him tight and whispered, "I'm sorry it didn't work. I tried."

Dolan stated, "I'm ready."

I asked, "Stay back for a minute. I need to see the transition so I can see what is going on medically. We have to let him turn so I can study it."

"I got it," agreed Dolan who stood back and waited.

I sat back against the tree and turned Jim's body so I could view the transition better by laying him down with his head on my lap. I looked down at his face and simply waited.

After a few minutes Jim's eyes fluttered open but they didn't look glassy. He blinked and looked up at me.

"Fred?" he asked.

Dolan gave a cockeyed look, "I thought he was dead."

I checked for a pulse and found none. I placed my hands on his chest and felt no breaths. I had to conclude he had no vitals.

"He is," I stated.

Jim folded his hands on his chest and laid under the tree on my lap, he seemed at peace.

"It worked," he told me. "You're blood worked. "I'm alive and I'm cured. It's amazing…All the pain is gone."

Dolan huffed, "Ah shit!"

I asked, "What? He's not one of them."

"Nope…He's one of you," screamed Dolan. "Now we got two of you."

Jim sat up and looked at us, "You mean…I'm like him now?"

"You have no vital signs," huffed Dolan. "We stayed behind to put you down after you turned. But you turned into Fred instead."

He looked at me, "I'm like you now?"

I nodded, "I guess the blood transfusion did something."

"We have to get to the CDC!" stated Dolan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dolan sat behind the wheel of the fire truck as Jim and I sat in the front seat next to him. It was a bit crowded with three grown men in the front seat of the truck.

Dolan shook his head and muttered, "I cannot believe I am stuck in a fire truck with two walkers."

"We're not walkers," I rebutted.

"Were zombies," laughed Jim who for some reason seemed to be in a good mood.

"What the hell are you laughing about, Jim?" asked Dolan concerned.

"Hey, I should be dead or one of those things. I'm neither! I've never felt so alive." Jim looked at me, "Do you realize what this means?"

I shook my head.

"We can fight back," he stated. "We can find a cure. And we might even be able to convert some back."

"That's a hard sell," huffed Dolan.

"Actually he's right," I told him. "It's the mind that cannot be revived once it's dead. This virus somehow protects the mind when the body dies. But if it doesn't protect all of the brain then the person becomes a walker. I bet this virus was a bio-weapon that got out of hand. No such virus ever existed in nature."

"We should find that out," agreed Dolan. "If this was a man-made virus some heads are gonna roll."

"If the inventor is still alive," I stated doubting it. I figured he or she would be the first to go.

"The CDC will have some answers," stated Dolan.

We soon arrived at the CDC and found it was still locked up. The caravan was parked outside on the road with no one in sight. Military vehicles with dead soldiers were still in place and loads of walkers were wandering about.

"How the hell am I gonna get through that many walkers?" asked Dolan. "And where are the others?"

"Probably inside," I suggested. "I don't see any human remains about. They must have beaten the herd of walkers inside."

"I hope so," he stated.

"Jim and I will go knock out a ripe walker and take his clothing for you to wear. Once we get you covered up we can keep you between us that should keep your scent down."

Jim added, "You're right, Fred. We do smell like thick juicy steaks to them." He looked at Dolan, "Man you smell good."

"I hate this shit," he muttered. "Okay…You two get me some cover or they will eat me alive the minute I get out."

"Keep the doors locked and windows up once we get out," I instructed. I looked at Jim who was now suffering from hypoxia as well. His face was turning bluish in color. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I feel like I can take on a whole herd of walkers."

"All we need is one," I reminded.

"Alright," he seemed disappointed.

We got out of the truck and started to walk through the herd of wandering walkers. None paid any attention to us. We were blending in rather well. We found a walker about Dolan's size that was really, really ripe. Boy, talk about smelling bad. We decided this was our walker.

Jim asked, "Should he bash in his skull?"

"Then we will get blood and brains all over the clothing," I reminded. Then I couldn't help but grin, "Let's do that!"

As Jim watched the walker, I went back to the fire truck and retrieved an axe from the side mount. I walked behind the walker and swung the axe into the back of its head. The walker went down like a sack of potatoes. Jim and I then started to take off the walkers clothing including its trousers.

I added, "We need a hat to cover Dolan's head."

Jim looked about, "I'll go get one." He rose to his feet while I finished stripping the dead walker and looked through the crowd for a walker wearing a hat. He finally found one with a fedora style hat wandering about.

Jim walked up to the walker and stood before it. It looked right through him like he wasn't even there. Jim simply took the hat from the walker's head and then stood before the walker and pondered what else he could do. He was able to manipulate the walker rather well. Turned the walker around, searched the walker's clothing for items and even touch its face and manipulate the skin and walker stood mindless and docile.

Jim gathered the hat and a pack of cigars he found on in the suit the walker wore and came back to me. He held up the package.

"Look what I found!" He stated cheerfully. He was laughing to himself, "I can't believe how easy this is."

"I know…It's like wearing camo," I agreed. "Come on; let's get Dolan in camo now."

We went back to the truck and opened the door and quickly threw in the clothing for our friend.

Dolan huffed, "Are you two having fun out there?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, we are. They don't have a clue were not walkers. This is just too easy."

"It's not easy for me," he huffed. "Now close the damn door."

We complied and sat down next to the truck

Jim asked, "Have any water? I am thirsty."

I went to the back of the truck and retrieved two bottles of water and handed one to him. He gulped it down.

"Boy, now I see what you mean about the thirst," He told me.

"It does get better," I informed.

"I hope so," he nodded.

We soon got Dolan, now dressed in stench soaked clothing, out of the truck and started to walk to the entrance of the CDC. We stood before the cameras and waved. We stood there for seemed like a long time and nothing happened.

"Why aren't they letting us inside?" asked Dolan nervously.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

Jim asked, "Maybe it's our skin color? Maybe we need to put that makeup on?"

"They would have told the CDC about us," I countered. "Come on…Open up."

Finally the blast doors opened up and we walked inside. The blast doors closed behind us. We walked through the glass doors into an empty reception area. The reception area was large and white in color. It was brightly lit.

From rear of the reception area a door swung open and Lori came running with Rick, Shane and just about everyone else right behind them.

Lori cried upon seeing Jim, "It worked?" she asked.

Dolan replied, "He converted him to another, Fred."

"Better to convert to Fred than a walker," she informed and then wrapped her arms around Jim and held him tight. "I'm so glad you are still with us." she told him.

He replied, "Me too."

Shane looked at him, "Jim…You're turning blue."

"It's the hypoxia," assured Lori. She looked at Jim's eyes and felt his face, "We still have a chance to get you back fully."

"I hope so," he replied.

I asked, "Where are the CDC employees?"

A man standing above on a crosswalk that circles the area shouted down, "They all left. They went back home to be their families. I'm all that's left." He was a tall man with shirt blonde hair and a rounded face. He wore a blue button down shirt and matching trousers.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor Edwin Jenner," he informed. "Lori told me about you. You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Why?" I wondered.

He was rather blunt when he replied, "You're mankind's only hope."

I asked, "It's that bad?"

He nodded, "Worse than you know."

**Later**

I, Fred the Zombie, had just found out that I hold the key to saving the human race. Me? Little ole me? I can't believe it for usually the only key I ever hold is the one to my locker. One minute I'm a dying paramedic and the next…I'm a super hero.

Okay, the super hero thing was bit over the top. But still, how awesome is it that I get to save the human race? I mean it's the human race. The race that took a man to the moon and back and but couldn't guarantee electronic voter machines that were accurate. No, I didn't vote for that guy in the last election.

Yes, I get to be a super hero just like we see in Hollywood. There are so many to choose from: Batman, Super Man, Iron Man, Captain America and such. I can be the next super hero…Fred the Zombie. Now zombies make great super heroes. They really do. Zombies feel no fear, no anger, no emotions and just eat for some odd reason. Okay, we do kind of stink and hygiene can be an issue along with an occasional falling body part but we can be heroes too. All we need to do is wake up. Yes, wake the zombies up from their slumber. That's all it really takes to make a zombie into I-Zombie the super hero.

But my dream of being a super hero was soon shattered when Dr. Jenner unveiled the research he had on the strange virus. It attacked the brain much like meningitis and killed all areas but for some reason the brainstem was left intact, except in my case and now Jim's situation. But that's okay because even a zombie can do great things. We zombies of the world really need to give ourselves a little credit. We are more than just mindless consumers with bad hygiene. Oh no, we are not that at all. We each have a story to tell. We each had a life before the virus and it's just a virus…Not a nuclear holocaust. We can defeat this virus that is causing this mindless consumption. We can be so much more than a zombie. We can rise above this virus and become human once more.

Unfortunately, the CDC was one its last legs and nearly out of fuel with a doomsday clock set for twenty-four hours. This meant one thing…Us zombies had to go find barrels of fuel for the CDC.

So, while Rick, Lori, Shane and the others got to take hot showers and eat hot meals…Jim and I were tasked with finding fuel. That meant we have to go outside by ourselves.

The blast doors closed behind us. Jim looked at me and then at the scene around us. The walkers had moved off but the military vehicles remained. Jim grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ever wanted to drive a Hummer?" he asked.

"Honestly? No…I never did."

Jim waved for me to follow, "The military is the perfect place to find large barrels of fuel. Come on. Let's get the Hummer and go to the outpost they set up."

I climbed up on top the hummer and searched the dead solder. I found his weapons and then Jim helped me remove the bodies. We placed the remains carefully on the ground along with the other man we found inside the vehicle.

Jim removed their helmets and suggested, "We might need these in case someone mistakes us for walkers."

I agreed and motioned for Jim to come closer. I stood him with his face in the setting sun and started to apply makeup.

"Good idea," added Jim. He pondered, "We're not quiet living either. Are we?"

"Nope," I shook my head. I then applied the makeup myself and placed the helmet on my head just in case someone tried to bash in my skull.

We climbed in the Hummer and Jim took the wheel.

"You know how to drive this?" I asked him.

Jim grinned, "I'm a mechanic." He started the Hummer and placed it in gear. We started down the road towards the military outpost on the edge of town.


End file.
